


Coffee can kill

by Fandom_Stuff, make_your_user_a_name



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_your_user_a_name/pseuds/make_your_user_a_name
Summary: ... don't ask
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	Coffee can kill

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. The former angel had his hands wrapped tightly around a mug of steaming coffee. 

"Did you save any for me?" Dean asked. 

Cas smirked over the rim of the mug and tilted his head toward the half-full coffee pot. 

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas' and then took the mug from Cas' hands and took a long sip, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He set it back down, eyes fixed on Cas. 

Cas took out his angel blade (not a euphemism) and stabbed Dean before finishing the coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY WE'RE TRYING TO TEST SOMETHING THIS ISNT A REAL FIC WE SWEAR WE CAN STILL ISH WRITE


End file.
